Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable stacking toolboxes and particularly to stacking toolboxes with removable, stackable drawers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable toolboxes have existed since the earliest times that workers have had to carry tools. In the past, these have been simple, open boxes that have a handle. Overtime, these boxes became more elaborate with drawers, storage bins, peg boards, organizers and other features that make keeping and storing tools easier. Some examples of these types of toolboxes are found in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,865 teaches a box that has either removable trays or a set of storage bins to hold and organize tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,684 teaches a set of nested pyramidal shapes that have pegboards to hold a variety of tools and supplies. In use, the boxes can be opened to access the tools and for storage, the boxes can be nested together as secured.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,463, 4,460,085, 4,390,217, 4,294,348, and 4,303,158 disclose boxes that have hinged doors and lids that open to reveal storage compartments inside.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,828, 5,437,502, 5,833,333, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. D382,113 all disclose toolboxes that have removable lids that can be used a seats or stools. When the lids are removed, the interior tool storage is revealed, setting up the tools for use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,502 has a set of removable drawers installed that hold tools. This device is intended for use with ladders and the drawers are designed to hang over ladder rungs.
In another line of patents, stacking type tool and storage boxes can be found. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,479 teaches a cart that has storage shelves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,751 and 5,704,483 teach stacking type trays that can carry various items. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Nos. 5,011,013,5,441,163, 5,540,329, and 5,669,498, teach storage containers, such as buckets, that have stacked storage trays within them. These trays can hold tools and other supplies and can be removed from the bucket as needed.
Although all of these designs have merit, they also have problems. One major problem is that to use the tools, the trays must be spread over a large area for use. Not only does this take up a lot of space; it sometimes makes it difficult to get a desired tool. If the tool is at the bottom of the stack, the entire stack must be removed to get it. The instant invention eliminates the need to spread tools over a large area or to have to dig through stacks of tools to find the one that is needed at that time. The instant invention is a toolbox that has an outer housing, an inner housing and a number of storage drawers. The outer housing is removable from the inner housing. To use the toolbox, the outer housing is removed and placed on top of the inner housing. Then, alternate drawers are removed from the inner housing and placed in the upper housing. This creates a number of drawers that have spaces between them. The spaces are large enough to see into the drawers and to reach in and obtain tools. The set up is fast. Once the tools have been positioned, they are readily accessible for use. Moreover, they do not take up any more floor space that the area occupied by the toolbox itself. When the job is done, the drawers are returned to the inner housing, the outer housing is removed and fitted over the inner housing for storage. Once the outer housing is locked into place, the complete toolbox can then be transported as desired.
This design has a number of different forms, which are illustrated in the accompanying embodiments as described below: